Blind corner cabinets present a problem of an inaccessible space. A blind corner cabinet occurs at a set of intersecting walls. At the intersection, a space is created that cannot be easily accessed by a front cabinet door.
A rotary shelf assembly offers one way to access the dead space. Rotary shelf assemblies typically provide semi-circular shelves rotatably attached to a centrally positioned pole. The shelves rotate about the pole from a stored position within the dead space and extend to a deployed position outside the cabinet.
Prior art rotary shelf assemblies are not completely satisfactory. Providing rotating shelves that can accommodate the dead space without impacting interior cabinet panels during deployment and stowing is a problem. Furthermore, there is no satisfactory way to adjust the height of the shelves during or after installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,495 to Mitts discloses a rotary shelf storage assembly for a blind corner base cabinet. The device comprises a lower shelf and an upper shelf rotatably supported on a vertical post. The vertical post is secured to the cabinet carcass by a lower mounting bracket attached to the cabinet and an upper mounting bracket also attached to the cabinet. The lower mounting bracket is rotatably engaged with a lower mounting base and the upper mounting bracket is rotatably engaged with an upper mounting base. Each mounting base is connected to a set of slide assemblies which are further connected to the lower and upper shelves, respectively. In order to adjust the height of the upper shelf, the vertical post must be removed from both mounting brackets in order to access the mounting hardware used to mount the mounting brackets to the cabinet. In order to switch between right-hand and left-hand orientations of corner cabinets, the shelves must be completely removed from engagement with the slide assemblies and the slide assemblies repositioned on the mounting bases.
Therefore there is a need for a rotary shelf assembly for a blind corner that is simple to install, is easily adjusted without disassembly, does not impact interior cabinet panels during use, and can easily accommodate left and right-hand oriented cabinet arrangements.